


Escape the Maze

by Jack_Attack



Category: Nathan Sharp - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, All Youtubers are FRIENDS, Angst, Anti is a bitch, Blood and Injury, Chase isn't ok, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Deals, Games are referenced, Gen, Kidnapping, Knives, Manipulation, Mark gets drugged in the first chapter but he's ok, None of the septic eyes are ok, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom is a fancy bastard, Some of the egos are creepy, Torture, Weapons, at one point they play fnaf irl, chase scenes, creepy imagery, mazes are supposed to be fun!, natemare and dark are too, puppets?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Attack/pseuds/Jack_Attack
Summary: Mark, Sean, and Nathan all get abducted by the egos. Their only chance to escape? By playing the ego's game; a simple hedge maze with guards lurking around every corner and doors that lead to impossible places. Sounds easy, right? Just finish your objective, don't break the rules, and most importantly: don't get caught.They should really know, nothing as it seems here. The very ground is built on lies and deceit, and no one is quite sure who's really pulling the strings.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Nathan Sharp, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin & Nathan Sharp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Escape the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> First and foremost, please if you haven't already read the tags, PLEASE READ THEM. This story will get dark and I want everyone to stay safe! If you want me to add a tag for something or if I'm missing a tag, just let me know! Feedback is always welcome
> 
> Thank you to PinkPancakeQueen for being my beta and for being one of the people interested in this thing, which in turn make me want to write it down. You're awesome, thank you!! 
> 
> Have fun!!

It had been a normal day for them all; that is, of course, until it wasn't. Things always start that way, don't they?  
The best, or in this case the worst, days can start off normal, boring, bland. 

Mark had finished his recording for the day early, which was nice. He sighed, petting Chica's head with a smile. Getting up, he walked out of the recording room and down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. 

Humming a light tune, he quickly grabbed a granola bar and a glass of water before walking over and sitting at the table.  
Mark sat there for the next few minutes, eating and scrolling through Twitter when someone knocked on the door. 

Slightly startled, he blinked and looked up from his phone. 

"That's...weird," he thought as he stood and walked over to the front door, Chica having gone upstairs at some point. "I wasn't expecting anybody over today."

Grabbing the doorknob and unlocking the door, he pulled it open. Nothing. He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows at the empty space in front of him, before chuckling lightly and shaking his head. "Probably some kids pranking me or something," He joked to himself and then made the first mistake of the day.

He smiled and stepped out onto the porch of his house, closing the door shut behind him. 

Someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping an arm around his neck. Mark's eyes went wide, his hands moving to grab the arm. Before he could even think about fighting back, something sharp pricked his neck and his vision went dark.

\-----

"-and I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!" Sean grinned, finishing his old outro with ease. The ego hints in this video would make the fans FREAK. He couldn't wait to see it!! He quickly turned his camera and recording equipment, planning on sending that footage later.  
Standing up, he stumbled back a bit, a spike of pain shooting through his head and his vision blurred. 

"The fuck?" He whispered to no one, grabbing his head with one hand and the desk with the other. Why was his head pounding? He didn't think he had recorded too long, was he just tired?  
He stumbled out of his office and down the hall. With every step, pounding grew louder, a ringing appearing in his ears. He held onto the wall, wincing with every step until he made it to the washroom.

Throwing the door open, he ran into the sink, grabbing the side of it to hopefully steady himself. Turning the water on, he cupped it in his hands and splashed it on his face. The cold shock of the water helped a little bit with his headache and cleared the blurriness from his sight.

"Drugs it is then," he mumbled and went to grab some painkillers from the medicine cabinet. Looking up to see where the clasp was on the mirror, he froze. 

The pounding stopped, and cold terror filled his lungs making it hard to breathe. He stared at the mirror, eyes flicking up and down his reflection. His one hand was holding the side of the sink again, the other raised to grab the mirror. So why did his reflection have both hands on the sink?

His breathing hitched and his eyes went wide as his reflection _smiled_ at him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouted as pushed away from the sink. The pounding and ringing returned, louder than before and he swore, stumbling and falling backwards. A loud crack echoed around the room as his head hit something, and he slumped onto the ground.

Through the darkness now quickly covering his vision, he watched, unable to move as his "reflection" moved. Grabbing the sides of the mirror, the reflection pulled itself through the mirror. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was his reflection beginning to crawl towards him.

\-----  
Singing. Someone was singing.

Nathan stirred, yawning, and blinked his eyes open. Why was he in the living room on the couch again? Oh right, he had been on his phone and then had opted to take a nap. It was his day off, give him a break.

He stood, stretching, and looked around confused. Where was that singing coming from, had he left his computer on or something? He walked out of the living room, his feet following the sound. The sound grew louder and clearer as he arrived at the stairwell. He frowned slightly, glancing up the stairs. It didn't sound like a computer video, no background music, just the voice. Did he know that voice? 

He didn't realize his feet had kept moving until he arrived at the top of the stairs. Freezing, he looked around the hallway quickly. The door to his office, where his computer was, was closed. Besides the singing, the house was quiet. Fear began to rise in him and he took a step back. Something felt....wrong, and couldn't put his finger on it. It was enough though, to turn him around and make him head back downstairs.

"This is stupid, this is stupid," he muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "There's nothing wrong, it's probably your laptop or something, there's no one in the house-" He froze, cutting himself off as he stared at the kitchen table. His laptop, the thing he _thought_ was making the sound, sat innocently on the table where he had left it last night. The singing continued.

Nathan took a deep, shaky breath, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. It's fine, maybe his radio had turned on? Even he could tell he was grasping at straws there. 

Turning towards the counter, he eyed the knife block. He frowned, pushing his lips into a thin line and knitted his eyebrows together.

"This is a bad idea," he shook his head at himself as he walked over to it and grabbed the biggest knife he owned. "This will get you _killed_ , why are you _doing this, why am I doing this?_ " He turned back towards the door and headed for the stairs, muttering all the way.

He made it up the stairs and continued down the hall, following the voice. Nathan stopped in front of the guest room, the singing barely muffled by the door. How was he able to hear it before? Sure, it was loud, but to carry not only down the stairs and to the other side of the house? That didn't make sense. Maybe he was just tired.

Taking a deep breath, he fixed his grip on the knife and opened the door. 

" _Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.~_ " the voice from before restarted the song. Nathan stared into the guestroom, mind going blank. 

The guest room had changed; the window now larger and located right across from the door. The room itself looked bigger as well, extending forwards in front of him. Standing in front of the open window, the singer looked outside, continuing to sing. The words barely registered in Nathan's mind, a fog settling in and clouded his thoughts.

The knife slipped from his hand, landing on the floor with a small clatter. He didn't notice it's absence; instead, he began to walk towards the singer. His feet moved on their own until he made it to the centre of the room, where he collapsed to his knees. 

"Wha..." he swallowed before trying again. "What's...who are...you?" The words almost sounded wrong, as if he was speaking a different language entirely. The singer stopped singing and turned their head towards him. Nathan frowned slightly at them; he knew that outfit _personally_ , where had he seen a _red dress shirt_ before?

Before either of them could say a word (not that Nathan was sure he _could_ even talk), someone walked up behind him. The slight _whooshing_ sound of something heavy flying through the air hit Nathan's ears before something that felt like a metal baseball bat collided with the side of his head, and his vision went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch, that's going to leave a mark


End file.
